Drow
Drow The Drow are an artificially created all female race designed by Jobe Wilkins. They ARE NOT actual Sidhe. The real Sidhe, especially Aunghadhail, take offense to their very existence.Saks and Violence When he was eight Jobe began designing what was intended to be his perfect girlfriend, basing the general design on the D&D species. The original plan seems to have been that Jobe would create the new Drow body and seek out The One. His criteria was a girl with brains, but such crippling body image issues who would see having her brain removed from the flesh she was born in and implanted into his fantasy girl's body as a good thing. However after building the gene map from scratch, by cribbing from Nikki Reilly and other campus Sidhe's DNA''The Book of Jobe, he decided to use the Regen 5 he built into the genome to override the subjects original DNA and replace it with Drow DNA, creating in effect a Regen Clone of his perfect girl's template. Of which he made 78 body shape variants. While the odds of the formula to succeed are slim (20% of regen replications works perfectly, 10% are brain wiped, and 60% have gruesome side effects), Jobe's initial batch of test subjects has had a 100% conversion rate. By 2016 Jobe is practically handing the formula out as party favors to those who impress her. As a result Karedonia now has a high population of Drow who have 'regressed' to the behavior of Middle-school Mean Girls, from their previous, theoretically, mature 21 - 30 something year old behavior. Drow Racial Characteristics and Powers :Note: This is just a ''short write up of all the abilities Jobe built into his Drow. For the full, very scientifically detailed, list read The Book of Jobe and The Second Book of Jobe. Some traits may have been missed due to technobabble tune out. Drow have charcoal black skin, though there may be some small amount of variation in shade from one Drow strain to another, and white hair. The only places they have any pigmentation other then black are their lips and genitalia which are bright pink. The palms and soles of their feet are the same color as the rest of their skin and can be lit up with bio-luminescence at will. Their senses are enhanced allowing for low light sight, hearing that is radar like, increased number of nerve endings, and enhanced reflexes and balance. If the subject started out as a mutant, they should keep their original powers, though as there is some alterations to the subject's brain there may be unforeseen changes to their power set or their ability to control their powers. Freight Train has shown having a harder time controlling her PK field since taking the serum. Jobe also designed the Drow to be able to control their reproduction cycle, have the equivalent strength and reflexes of an Exemplar 4, to be hairless from the neck down, enhanced nerve endings in erogenous zones, have an internal cartilage bra, claws with externally fill-able venom sacs and the Regen 5. A side effect of using Sidhe DNA in the serum means that the Drow are allergic/vulnerable to synthetic substances and iron as real Sidhe are, though their regen deals with the reaction quickly. Those are the part of the Drow package the subject is told about upfront. Jobe chooses to keep some details to himself for until after the subject is already changed, if then. One of these secrets are the fact that their almond smelling and tasting secretions are addictive to those who sample them. As well as this lovely bit of biological programming: Drow end up addicted to the first man they have sex with. For life. And no other man will ever get them off nearly so well (this is as of the first design from 2007; it is unknown if this has been changed or modified by Jobe since; one would think that as an incredibly skilled and also self-centered bio-deviser, this will probably change). There have not been any male Drow mentioned in the canon, and few male true Sidhe. It is unknown whether Jobe has designed a version of Drow that makes a male between the first and second generation time periods. With their long life spans those Drow ladies may have several decades, if not centuries, of inadequate or no sex. However, Drow were also designed to be bisexual, which was noted by Sara during Jobe's attempt to change back to his original body. Jobe and Belphoebe are apparently bisexual now; though it is implied others will be it is not specified. Known Drow 2007 Jobe; accidentally injected himself with the formula Belphoebe: cloned body Belphegor intended to transfer Phobos's mind into, but ended up implanting a copy of his own Bova: Chose to take the serum in hopes of curing her Chimerical Trait Acquisition which was turning her into a cow Freight Train: Took the serum for vanity reasons 2016 Unknown number of Drow, seven of which accosted AJ Blackstone in Karedonia because they thought Smokey was Imperial property, or just thought they could cow him into letting they steal said dragon because they liked it. Some of the Drow in 2016 might be the children of Princess Jobe due to the bargain she made with her father to be recognized as part of the royal family. Reference Category:Sidhe